


過夜

by AirportDaphnis



Series: [凡槌]十四行诗 [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 10:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirportDaphnis/pseuds/AirportDaphnis
Summary: 被爸媽遺忘在家的槌哥在小凡家過夜的經歷。





	過夜

**Author's Note:**

> *有圖片參考  
*有英語翻譯

简体字：

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

帕克县小学放学后，锤哥和小凡一起走回家。

“小凡小凡，跟你说一件事。”槌哥突然说道。

“嗯？什么事？”

“我爸妈收到了一个咖啡节的邀请，这周就要飞去布宜诺斯艾利斯了，他们还会带上我！”

“哇，那真是太好了。”

其实一点都不好！克莱参加了一个篮球训练营，每天放学后都要去；托肯要参加戏剧社的活动；吉米则要坚持做物理治疗。而那四个贱人里面，除了肯尼能搭上两句话，其他三个他根本不想理会。问题在于，肯尼老是和小凡讲成年女性，而他对此则不太感冒。

“小凡，小凡？”槌哥见小凡在发呆，唤了他几声。

“喔，嘿，你大概会去几天？”

“嗯……不好说呢，我爸妈还计划在那边游玩一下，不是快放假了嘛，所以，他们打算玩到我放假，那样我一回来就可以继续玩了。”

“那，不就是两周？！”小凡惊讶地说了出来。

“好像是这样的，但我爸妈比较随意，可能钱花得比较快也会早点回来。”

说着说着就到槌哥家了，小凡和他进门后再玩了几个小时，直到塔克太太打电话过来催促他回家吃饭，他才向槌一家道别。出门转过身后，小凡就抓狂了起来：

“14天！14天不能见槌的日子，14天无聊的日子，14天不能吃小蛋糕的日子……喔，太糟糕了。”

槌哥预定要出发的当天。

午饭时间，槌像往常一样坐在凡的隔壁，不过今天他看起来有点疲惫。明明他最近晚上都很少喝咖啡了。

“怎么了宝贝？你不是要去阿根廷了吗，为什么看上去没有很兴奋的样子？”凡问。

“是这样的，我爸妈和我说，今天放学后就来接我，直接到丹佛去坐飞机，但是他们昨晚很晚才回来，你不是晚上8点多才走吗？但是在你走了之后，直到我睡觉才被家里的吵闹声吵醒——我也不知道几点。我听你的话下午放学后就不喝咖啡了，所以我最近睡得都还行，但是昨晚实在是太吵了……”槌又继续讲了很多，总之，到最後，他不得不戴上怕压坏而舍不得用的监听耳机才能睡着，今天早上的早餐也是他做的，爸妈的房门锁着，家里的其他角落也看不见槌的爸爸和妈妈。

凡知道，要是槌睡不好他就会神经衰弱，所以，在听他讲完后，凡就轻轻地搂过他，慢慢地安抚他，直到槌能开始好好吃饭。

“嘿，槌哥，我昨晚打完篮球回家的时候经过斯坦家，里面好像开派对一样，一群大人的样子，好像有听到你爸妈的声音从里面传出来。”克莱说。

“他们不会是磕嗨了吧？你们知道的，斯坦的老爸有一座**猫薄荷**农场。”托肯说。

“那为什么不问一下斯坦呢？”克莱说。“嘿，斯坦，昨晚你家是不是开派对了，槌哥的爸妈也在吗？”克莱转过身对后桌说。

“我不知道，放学后我就去了凯子家。”斯坦说。

“我爸去了。”凯尔说。“是吸**猫薄荷**的轰趴，很多大人都去了。对了，我妈说，今天凌晨4点我爸好像是被槌哥的父亲载回来的，后来他就开走了，似乎也不是回家的方向。”

“什么？天啊，凯尔，你为什么不跟我说？！”槌一下子就从座椅上弹起来了。

“噢，爷酥基嘟啊。”小凡皱起眉头。

凡、克莱、托肯和吉米等人看向贱人帮那边。

“喔，怎么了？你那磕嗨了的老爹老妈把你丢下跑路了？”卡胖说。

“闭嘴，死胖子。”凡说。

“你闭嘴，蓝——精——灵——”

“啊——不——”槌离开座位跑了出去。

“克莱托肯，麻烦帮我们收一下盘子。”凡对他们说。然后他朝对面竖了一个中指，接着随槌哥跑了出去。

“天啊，托肯。”克莱说。

“怎么了？”托肯说。

“小凡竟然对我们说‘麻烦’。”

有一件事情是可以确定的，那就是槌平时看起来软软的，但他只要受到一点刺激，他体内的技能就会爆发出来，比如他现在一溜烟就不知道跑哪去了。

凡在走廊里找寻着。

“小凡，槌哥跑到操场去了。”温蒂看见四处张望的凡，走上去对他说。

“谢谢。”凡说。

“一切都还好吗？”贝贝说。

凡没有回答，他径直离开走廊向操场方向走去。

“基嘟啊，贝贝，他竟然对我们说‘谢谢’。”温蒂说。

“噢，基嘟啊。”

寒风吹拂的室外，槌正站在一边拨打着电话。槌为什么要跑到室外打电话？凡想。

“哈尼，我们能进去打电话吗？外面冷。”

“不，小凡，他们不接电话！啊，我会偷跑回家的，如果他们还不接电话的话！”

“宝贝，别，你要是逃课的话，加里森先生会罚你留校察看的。”

“小凡，他们丢下了我！”

“那你要准备丢下我自己回家去吗？”凡抓住槌拿着手机的手，他的指尖已经有点冰冷了。

空气突然安静下来，细微的忙音声从手机听筒里传了出来。

“不，小凡……”

凡顺势取下槌的手机，装进他的裤袋里，然后握紧了他的手。“我们去找加里森先生请假吧，如果他不批，我和你一齐逃。”

在槌之前，凡遇到任何事都很不耐烦。但现在不行，只有槌平静下来，他才会平静下来。

“mkay，所以小槌是要现在回家是吧？”

“我也要，加里森先生。”

“mkay，你的理由是什么来着？小凡？”

“我说了，我要陪槌哥回家，他一个人在路上不安全。”

“你们要怎么回去？”

“共享滑板车。”凡说。

“噢，基嘟啊，别用那玩意儿！我载你们回家吧。”

“加里森先生你下午没有课吗？”槌问。

“有，但还有20分钟上课，应该赶得上。”

于是加里森坐上了他新买的捷豹，在限速40英里的帕克镇大街上猛踩油门，仪表上的指针一直在60附近徘徊，坐在后排的俩人只得死死地抓着安全带，无心留意被撞到的东西（和人）。

放下凡槌后，加里森老师说，若槌夫妇到了学校，他会通知他们的。随后便扬尘而去。

槌打开家门就往里冲，他打开每一扇门寻找，从一楼到二楼，最终回到了自己的房间。

凡走进槌的房间，发现他正蜷在床上，背对着窗户。凡侧坐在槌面前的床沿上，有意无意地顺着他的金色的头发。

“小凡……他们怎么能这样？”

“大人都…不，还有时间，可能他们下午突然出现来接你呢。要不你睡一觉，叔叔阿姨回来了我叫醒你。”

“好吧。”槌抓住凡的左手，闭上了眼睛。

槌的手好冻。凡现在反而想要他去布宜诺斯艾利斯了。

结果就是，天黑之后，加里森先生发来一条信息给凡，称他委托丹佛的警察朋友查了一下，槌夫妇已经登上了一班前往南美的客机，并已经起飞。

塔克太太给凡打电话了，手机的震动似乎震醒了迷糊中的凡，也震醒了疲惫的槌。

“小凡，还不回来吗？”

“噢，嘿，老妈，今晚可能有点意外……”

“小凡，把小槌接来我们家住吧，加里森先生给我们介绍了一下情况。”

“好，我现在就回去。”凡挂掉了电话。

槌正艰难地克服起床气中。

“嘿，宝贝，醒了吗。那个，呃，我想叔叔阿姨最近是不会回家了，但是他们现在是安全的……”

“去他们的，我要和你在一起。”槌迷迷糊糊地说。

凡微笑了一下，借助屋外昏黄的路灯能一瞥其微扬的嘴角。

“那走吧，起身收拾一下。”凡拍拍槌的肩，然后起身去上厕所。

“啊！他们连我收拾好的行李都拿走了！”

坐在马桶上的凡听见门外传来的声音，不由得叹了一口气。

凡家。

凡打开家门，槌在他身后紧跟着进了家门。

“嘿，是凡和槌，他们回来了。”坐在客厅沙发上看电视的塔克先生说。“欢迎回家，孩子们(sons)。”

“噢，孩子们，赶紧过来饭厅。”塔克太太招招手。“时间有点晚了，我们已经吃过饭了，我给你们做了点意面，没关系吧？”

“没关系的阿姨，我喜欢吃意面。”槌说。

“那就太好了。小凡，你为什么不把小槌的行李拿到你的房间呢？”

“基嘟啊，我正要这么做呢，妈妈。”凡拿起槌的背包向楼上走去。

“不许和你妈这样说话，小凡！”塔克先生说。

“把这里当自己的家就好了小槌。”塔克太太说。

“噢，嗯嗯，好的塔克太太。”

凡从楼上下来了。

“小凡，好好照顾小槌。”

“我会的。”

塔克太太离开，走上了二楼。凡坐在槌的对面，开始把面卷起来吃。槌看着凡。

“怎么了宝贝？面凉了吗？”

“没有。我没想到，小凡是把面卷起来吃的呢。”槌说。然后他把面用叉子挑着送进嘴里。

虽然只有一瞬间，但凡确定，刚刚槌对着他笑了。

吃完晚饭把碗洗了之后，塔克太太把他们叫去洗澡。

“喔，已经9点了。宝贝，等下还要玩一阵游戏吗？”凡说。

“可以，我带了我的Switch。”

“哦对，老爸在看电视。那我们明天早点回来玩PS4吧。”

“可以。”

“那你要和我一起洗吗？这样可以省点时间。”

“啊，啊？嗯，也不是不可以。”

“走吧。”

凡拿起浴巾，槌先走进了浴室。

走廊的一扇房门打开了。“噢，天啊，不愧是我哥。”崔霞翻了个白眼。

“闭嘴，崔霞，回你的房里去。”

“小凡，怎么了？”

“没什么，是我的妹妹。”

凡对崔霞竖了个中指，然后走进浴室关上了门。

槌在浴室里已经解开了他那件标志黄味绿的衬衫，露出洁白的上身。凡尽力控制着视线，先把浴巾挂好在浴缸隔壁墙的杆上，再直起身子脱衣服。

“所以，小凡的屌真的是学校里最长的吗？”槌说。

还在慢悠悠脱衣服的凡一下子就从恤衫里钻了出来，他先是楞了一下，然后又坏笑着说：“那是当然，数学怎么会出错呢？”

槌还想说点什么，凡就顺势把内裤脱了，把自己的全部展示给了面前这个金发的小男孩。

“你想怎么看，看多久都行，宝贝。”

凡俯过身去，慢慢地褪下了槌的底裤。

“去泡澡吧，宝贝。”

“嗯……”

凡把槌牵了过去，他怕浴缸滑，又慢慢地把他扶稳，俩人才坐下。水从浴缸里大量溢出，哗哗声回荡在浴室内部。俩人相对而坐。

“宝贝儿也不小嘛，虽然没我长就是了。”

“小凡，你这个……”槌气得咬牙，但欲言又止。“啊，你看，水里有东西。”

“什么？”凡低下头去看。

“这么大还看不到？”槌伸手向前，抓了凡的下体一下。

凡迅速反应：“槌~让我要你好看——”

凡一下子扑到槌身上，对其动手动脚。浴室内充满了快活的气氛。

在卧室里的崔霞听到了外边传来的打闹的笑声：“噢，天啊，男孩子真幼稚。”

从浴室里出来的时候已经过了晚上10点30分了，要不是塔克先生在外边敲门催促，他们还指不定会玩到几点。

“原来两个人一起洗比分开洗的时间要长……”凡躺在床上，说。

槌蹲在鼠笼那逗小条玩，身上只穿着一条底裤。

“宝贝，你没有带睡衣吗？”

“啊，那个在，在阿根廷了吧，我以前不怎么睡觉，所以睡衣也只有一套。”槌抱着小条说。

凡从衣柜里翻出一套较薄的睡衣，让槌穿上。不得不说，槌穿着十分合身。把小条放回笼子后，槌也躺倒了床上。

“凡哥，太抱歉了。要不我们明天再玩游戏吧，我今天实在是太累了。”

“当然可以，晚安宝贝。”

“晚安宝贝。”槌说。然后他就睡着了。

凡想抱着槌睡，当然他的身体早在想法之前就行动了，他怕槌着凉。不，他就是要抱着槌睡。但当他抱着槌的时候，他才知道槌为什么整天只穿着一件看起来很薄衬衫了，槌简直就是一个小火炉啊，身体温得发热，但额头的温度却是正常的——也就是没有发烧。或许真的是喝少了咖啡的缘故吧，以前要通过喝热咖啡来补充热量，少喝了就会发颤；现在不喝体态反而比以前好了。

在温度的影响下，凡也很快地进入了梦乡。

* * *

繁體

—————————————————————————————

帕克縣小學放學後，槌哥和小凡一起走回家。

“小凡小凡，跟你說一件事。”槌哥突然說道。

“嗯？什麼事？”

“我爸媽收到了一個咖啡節的邀請，這周就要飛去布宜諾賽勒斯了，他們還會帶上我！”

“哇，那真是太好了。”

其實一點都不好！克萊參加了一個籃球訓練營，每天放學後都要去；陶侃要參加戲劇社的活動；吉米則要堅持做物理治療。而那四個賤人裡面，除了阿尼他能搭上兩句話，其他三個他根本不想理會。問題在於，阿尼老是和小凡講成年女性，而他對此則不太感冒。

“小凡，小凡？”槌哥見小凡在發呆，喚了他幾聲。

“喔，嘿，你大概會去幾天？”

“嗯……不好說呢，我爸媽還計畫在那邊遊玩一下，不是快放假了嘛，所以，他們打算玩到我放假，那樣我一回來就可以繼續玩了。”

“那，不就是兩周？！”小凡驚訝地說了出來。

“好像是這樣的，但我爸媽比較隨意，可能錢花得比較快也會早點回來。”

說著說著就到槌哥家了，小凡和他進門後再玩了幾個小時，直到塔克太太打電話過來催促他回家吃飯，他才向槌一家道別。出門轉過身後，小凡就抓狂了起來：

“14天！14天不能見槌的日子，14天無聊的日子，14天不能吃小蛋糕的日子……喔，太糟糕了。”

槌哥預定要出發的當天。

午飯時間，槌像往常一樣坐在凡的隔壁，不過今天他看起來有點疲憊，明明他最近晚上都很少喝咖啡了。

“怎麼了寶貝？你不是要去阿根廷了嗎，為什麼看上去沒有很興奮的樣子？”凡問。

“是這樣的，我爸媽和我說，今天放學後就來接我，直接到丹佛去坐飛機，但是他們昨晚很晚才回來。你不是晚上8點多才走嗎？但是在你走了之後，直到我睡覺才被家裡的吵鬧聲吵醒——我也不知道幾點。我聽你的話下午放學後就不喝咖啡了，所以我最近睡得都還行，但是昨晚實在是太吵了……”槌又繼續講了很多，總之，到最後，他不得不戴上怕壓壞而捨不得用的監聽耳機才能睡著，今天早上的早餐也是他做的，爸媽的房門鎖著，家裡的其他角落也看不見槌的爸爸和媽媽。

凡知道，要是槌睡不好他就會神經衰弱，所以，在聽他講完後，凡就輕輕地摟過他，慢慢地安撫他，直到槌能開始好好吃飯。

“嘿，槌哥，我昨晚打完籃球回家的時候經過屎蛋家，裡面好像開派對一樣，一群大人的樣子，好像有聽到你爸媽的聲音從裡面傳出來。”克萊說。

“他們不會是磕嗨了吧？你們知道的，斯坦的老爸有一座**貓薄荷**農場。”陶侃說。

“那為什麼不問一下屎蛋呢？”克萊說。“嘿，屎蛋，昨晚你家是不是開派對了，槌哥的爸媽也在嗎？”克萊轉過身對後桌說。

“我不知道，放學後我就去了凱子家。”屎蛋說。

“我爸去了。”凱子說。“是吸**貓薄荷**的轟趴，很多大人都去了。對了，我媽說，今天淩晨4點我爸好像是被槌哥的父親載回來的，後來他就開走了，似乎也不是回家的方向。”

“什麼？天啊，凱爾，你為什麼不跟我說？！”槌一下子就從座椅上彈起來了。

“噢，爺酥基嘟啊。”小凡皺起眉頭。

凡、克萊、陶侃和吉米等人看向賤人幫那邊。

“喔，怎麼了？你那磕嗨了的老爹老媽把你丟下跑了？”卡胖說。

“閉嘴，死胖子。”凡說。

“你閉嘴，藍——精——靈——”

“啊——不——”槌離開座位跑了出去。

“克萊陶侃，麻煩幫我們收一下盤子。”凡對他們說。然後他朝對面豎了一個中指，接著隨槌哥跑了出去。

“天啊，陶侃。”克萊說。

“怎麼了？”托肯說。

“小凡竟然對我們說‘麻煩’。”

有一件事情是可以確定的，那就是槌平時看起來軟軟的，但他只要受到一點刺激，他體內的技能就會爆發出來，比如他現在一溜煙就不知道跑哪去了。

凡在走廊裡找尋著。

“小凡，槌哥跑到操場去了。”溫蒂看見四處張望的凡，走上去對他說。

“謝謝。”凡說。

“一切都還好嗎？”貝貝說。

凡沒有回答，他徑直離開走廊向操場方向走去。

“基嘟啊，貝貝，他竟然對我們說‘謝謝’。”溫蒂說。

“噢，基嘟啊。”

寒風吹拂的室外，槌正站在一邊撥打著電話。

為什麼槌要跑到室外打電話？凡想。

“哈尼，我們能進去打電話嗎？外面冷。”

“不，小凡，他們不接電話！啊！我會偷跑回家的，如果他們還不接電話的話！”

“寶貝，別，你要是蹺課的話，史Sir(Mr. Garrison)會罰你留校察看的。”

“小凡，他們丟下了我！”

“那你要準備丟下我自己回家去嗎？”凡抓住槌拿著手機的手，他的指尖已經有點冰冷了。

空氣突然安靜下來，細微的忙音聲從手機聽筒裡傳了出來。

“不，小凡……”

凡順勢取下槌的手機，裝進他的褲袋裡，然後握緊了他的手。“我們去找史Sir請假吧，如果他不批，我和你一齊逃。”

在槌之前，凡遇到任何事都很不耐煩。但現在不行，只有槌平靜下來，他才會平靜下來。

“mkay，所以小槌是要現在回家是吧？”

“我也要，史Sir。”

“mkay，你的理由是什麼來著？小凡？”

“我說了，我要陪槌哥回家，他一個人在路上不安全。”

“你們要怎麼回去？”

“共享滑板車。”凡說。

“噢，基嘟啊，別用那玩意兒！我載你們回家吧。”

“史Sir你下午沒有課嗎？”槌問。

“有，但還有20分鐘上課，應該趕得上。”

於是史Sir坐上了他新買的捷豹，在限速40英里的帕克鎮大街上猛踩油門，儀錶上的指針一直在60附近徘徊，坐在後排的倆人只得死死地抓著安全帶，無心留意被撞到的東西（和人）。

放下凡槌後，史Sir說，若槌夫婦到了學校，他會通知他們的。隨後便揚塵而去。

槌打開家門就往裡沖，他打開每一扇門尋找，從一樓到二樓，最終回到了自己的房間。

凡走進槌的房間，發現他正蜷在床上，背對著窗戶。凡側坐在槌面前的床沿上，有意無意地順著他的金色的頭髮。

“小凡……他們怎麼能這樣？”

“大人都…不，還有時間，可能他們下午突然出現來接你呢。要不你睡一覺，叔叔阿姨回來了我叫醒你。”

“好吧。”槌抓住凡的左手，閉上了眼睛。

槌的手好凍。凡現在反而想要他去布宜諾賽勒斯了。

結果就是，天黑之後，史Sir發來一條資訊給凡，稱他委託丹佛的警員朋友查了一下，槌夫婦已經登上了一班前往南美的客機，並已經起飛。

塔克太太給凡打電話了，手機的震動似乎震醒了迷糊中的凡，也震醒了疲憊的槌。

“小凡，還不回來嗎？”

“噢，嘿，老媽，今晚可能有點意外……”

“小凡，把小槌接來我們家住吧，葛屁先生給我們介紹了一下情況。”

“好，我現在就回去。”凡掛掉了電話。

槌正艱難地克服起床氣中。

“嘿，寶貝，醒了嗎。那個，呃，我想叔叔阿姨最近是不會回家了，但是他們現在是安全的……”

“去他們的，我要和你在一起。”槌迷迷糊糊地說。

凡微笑了一下，借助屋外昏黃的路燈能一瞥其微揚的嘴角。

“那走吧，起身收拾一下。”凡拍拍槌的肩，然後起身去上廁所。

“啊！他們連我收拾好的行李都拿走了！”

坐在馬桶上的凡聽見門外傳來的聲音，不由得歎了一口氣。

凡家。

凡打開家門，槌在他身後緊跟著進了家門。

“嘿，是凡和槌，他們回來了。”坐在客廳沙發上看電視的塔克先生說。“歡迎回家，孩子們(sons)。”

“噢，孩子們，趕緊過來飯廳。”塔克太太招招手。“時間有點晚了，我們已經吃過飯了，我給你們做了點意面，沒關係吧？”

“沒關係的阿姨，我喜歡吃意面。”槌說。

“那就太好了。小凡，你為什麼不把小槌的行李拿到你的房間呢？”

“基嘟啊，我正要這麼做呢，媽媽。”凡拿起槌的背包向樓上走去。

“不許和你媽這樣說話，小凡！”塔克先生說。

“把這裡當自己的家就好了小槌。”塔克太太說。

“噢，嗯嗯，好的塔克太太。”

凡從樓上下來了。

“小凡，好好照顧小槌。”

“我會的。”

塔克太太離開，走上了二樓。凡坐在槌的對面，開始把面卷起來吃。槌看著凡。

“怎麼了寶貝？面涼了嗎？”

“沒有。我沒想到，小凡是把面卷起來吃的呢。”槌說。然後他把面用叉子挑著送進嘴裡。

雖然只有一瞬間，但凡確定，剛剛槌對著他笑了。

吃完晚飯把碗洗了之後，塔克太太把他們叫去洗澡。

“喔，已經9點了。寶貝，等下還要玩一陣遊戲嗎？”凡說。

“可以，我帶了我的Switch。”

“哦對，老爸在看電視。我們可以明天早點回來玩PS4。”

“可以。”

“那你要和我一起洗嗎？這樣可以省點時間。”

“啊，啊？嗯......也不是不可以。”

“走吧。”

凡去拿浴巾，槌先走進了浴室。

走廊的一扇房門打開了。“噢，天啊，不愧是我哥。”崔霞翻了個白眼。

“閉嘴，崔霞，回你的房裡去。”

“小凡，怎麼了？”

“沒什麼，是我的妹妹。”

凡對崔霞豎了個中指，然後走進浴室關上了門。

槌在浴室裡已經解開了他那件標誌黃味綠的襯衫，露出潔白的上身。凡盡力控制著視線，先把浴巾掛好在浴缸隔壁牆的杆上，再直起身子脫衣服。

“所以，小凡的屌真的是學校裡最長的嗎？”槌說。

還在慢悠悠脫衣服的凡一下子就從恤衫裡鑽了出來，他先是楞了一下，然後又壞笑著說：“那是當然，戒尺怎麼會出錯呢？”

槌還想說點什麼，凡就順勢把內褲脫了，把自己的全部展示給了面前這個金髮的小男孩。

“你想怎麼看，看多久都行，寶貝。”

凡俯過身去，慢慢地褪下了槌的底褲。

“去泡澡吧，寶貝。”

“嗯……”

凡把槌牽了過去，他怕浴缸滑，又慢慢地把他扶穩，倆人才坐下。水從浴缸裡大量溢出，嘩啦聲回蕩在浴室內部。倆人相對而坐。

“寶貝兒也不小嘛，雖然沒我長就是了。”

“小凡，你這個……”槌氣得咬牙，但欲言又止。“啊，你看，水裡有東西。”

“什麼？”凡低下頭去看。

“這麼大還看不到？”槌伸手向前，抓了凡的下體一下。

凡迅速反應：“槌~讓我要你好看——”

凡一下子撲到槌身上，對其動手動腳。浴室內充滿了快活的氣氛。

在臥室裡的崔霞聽到了外邊傳來的打鬧的笑聲：“噢，天啊，男孩子真幼稚。”

從浴室裡出來的時候已經過了晚上10點30分了，要不是塔克先生在外邊敲門催促，他們還指不定會玩到幾點。

“原來兩個人一起洗比分開洗的時間要長……”凡躺在床上，說。

槌蹲在鼠籠那裡逗小蓧(Stripe)玩，身上只穿著一條底褲。

“寶貝，你沒有帶睡衣嗎？”

“啊，那個在、在阿根廷了吧。我以前不怎麼睡覺，所以睡衣也只有一套。”槌抱著小蓧說。

凡從衣櫃裡翻出一套較薄的睡衣，讓槌穿上。不得不說，槌穿著十分合身。把小條蓧籠子後，槌也躺倒了床上。

“凡哥，太抱歉了。要不我們明天再玩遊戲吧，我今天實在是太累了。”

“當然可以，晚安寶貝。”

“晚安寶貝。”槌說。然後他就睡著了。

凡想抱著槌睡，當然他的身體早在想法之前就行動了，他怕槌著涼。不，他就是要抱著槌睡。但當他抱著槌的時候，他才知道槌為什麼整天只穿著一件看起來很薄襯衫了，槌簡直就是一個小火爐啊，身體溫得發熱，但額頭的溫度卻是正常的——也就是沒有發燒。或許真的是喝少了咖啡的緣故吧，以前要通過喝熱咖啡來補充熱量，少喝了就會發顫；現在不喝體態反而比以前好了。

在溫度的影響下，凡也很快地進入了夢鄉。


End file.
